User talk:Lanate
Lanate can be reached here. Please leave a message and all. :) If it'll help wikipedia:User:KrytenKoro/V-Tamer_01_Notes Tasks Okay, here's what I can see as the most pressing tasks: #Split off all Digimon species to separate articles, and rename character articles appropriately #Standardize Digimon species sections #Find all the points, like in Ikkakumon's profile, where it just says things like "the Japanese word for single horn", and replace that with an actual Nihongo tag. #Source all evolutions, and preferably semi-source all attacks. #Correct categories for moved Digimon (like how Gomamon (Adventure) has the categories that Gomamon correctly belongs to) #Create sections on species pages for the various forms of the Digimon, like Gomamon X Also, please remind me to add to the MoS draft that reference sections should use KrytenKoro 19:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Digimon World and Digivices Lunamon and Coronamon are the only two Digimon that I would say could use that as a reference - partially because this is somewhat storyline, they are the main partners and unlike all other Digimon have only one path, and this is also backed up by, of all things, the included stickers. Leomon and all other obtainable Digimon in the game, at least all the one's I've seen, have branching paths. I actually bought this game with Christmas money, but my sister got to play it - I'm going to start playing it this week, and so will be able to document any other "reasonable" lines. Yeah, part of finally getting to play it includes understanding what you were talking about with the bio's. I actually went through all the ones my sister caught, and it's a fair load of title's, weapon names, and subspecies/evolutions. I'm going to try to insert a "nickname" or "title" box in the species infobox's, and type up a list of all the bio data I had access to.KrytenKoro 14:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I would use the Digital Pets, as well: http://lcd.wtw-x.net/MainPage The D-3 confirms: *Wormmon>Stingmon>Dinobeemon>GranKuwagamon (D-3 Version 1.0) *Hawkmon>Aquilamon>Silphymon>Valkyrimon (D-3 Version 2.0) *Armadimon>Ankylomon>Shakkoumon>Vikemon (D-3 Version 3.0) The D-Ark confirms: *Guilmon>BlackGrowlmon>BlackWarGrowlmon>ChaosGallantmon (D-Ark Version 1.0) *Renamon>Youkomon>Doumon>Kuzuhamon (D-Ark Version 2.0) *Labramon>Shiisamon>Cerberumon>Anubimon (D-Ark Version 2.0) There are apparently also actual A, Z, and U sprits: http://lcd.wtw-x.net/DScanGallery There is a D-Cyber digivice which names Dorumon "Dolmon" and Gaioumon "Samudramon" In some cases, the original pets (I love the old logo, I wish they had kept it) are acceptable. I've already put pretty much all of the useful ones on the List of Fresh Digimon, but if there's other evolutions from the pets you think should count, list them. *Pabumon>Nyaromon (Pendulum Progress 3.0: Animal Coliseum) - probably can be safely ignored, as it has completely ridiculous orders for all the digimon in it, like Deramon>Omegamon KrytenKoro 06:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Dot Digimon I can't find Bandai of Japan's digimon toys, but I would think that if it has been officially released, then it's "canon" (even Gallantmon Chaos Mode). It should probably be noted that it's only been released in America, though.KrytenKoro 01:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :On a related note, we also need to add Agumon Hakase, Blobmon, Fujitsumon, Amon, and Umon.KrytenKoro 02:14, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Also, "Housemon" (from the Tokyopop manga, Digimon Adventure Vol. 5). Puppetmon's house monster is considered a Digimon in that manga.KrytenKoro 02:48, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, we have two different situations here - Japanese Digimon who don't have an individidual existence (meaning, we can't get a picture of them, and don't know what the levels are), and American Digimon with uncertain canon status. I think we might create two new list split-off's - List of Digimon with unknown level and List of Dub-only Digimon (or "America-only"). So, for List 1, we could have: *Blobmon *Fujitsumon *KoDokugumon (is this even an official name?) *ChibiKiwimon (is this even an official name?) *Amon *Umon *Housemon and for the other: *DotGaomon *DotLalamon *DotKamemon *DotKudamon *Gallantmon Chaos Mode *Snowballmon (from FoxKids commercial, first broadcast season) *Snowmanmon (from FoxKids commercial, first broadcast season) That should solve problems of uncertain canonicity or level, and since there's necessarily not going to be much info on these Digimon, they will probably remain unsplit.KrytenKoro 17:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Whatever floats your boat. I'm fine with having them split or remain in the main lists, so do what you want, and I'll try to help.KrytenKoro 23:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk draft Unless I forgot somewhere where SkullGreymon is an NPC, this is all the Dusk info on SkullGreymon, besides its profile which would be incorporated into the general species profile, and its attacks which would be incorporated into the attack lists. Strikeout anything you don't think would be appropriate for the general profiles.KrytenKoro 02:23, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Do you want me to start adding drafts like this to the pages? Is there any info in it you don't think is necessary? Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::It occurs to me that the level, exp, and item drops of the Digimon as encountered in the wild might also be important. Should we include those?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SkullGreymon is #197 in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 236 HP, 224 MP, 146 Attack, 125 Defense, 71 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Dark Veil, and Antidote 3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss, and begins appearing after Dark Species Quest 09: Cancel the Duel, with which it is involved. It is also available as a partner in Dusk's Attack Starter pack. SkullGreymon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to SkullGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 42, with 7000 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Devidramon and Greymon, or Ebidramon and Monochromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 37, with 6500 Dark experience, and you have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with Allomon, or to SkullMammothmon with Myotismon or MegaKabuterimon (Blue). SkullGreymon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg or Kaizer Egg. DW Dawn/Dusk Just to let you know, I got my info from here... but I didn't exactly ask the guy for permission. Revert if you think necessary. I have already put this in KrytenKoro's talk page. - Digi9346 06:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Smile! } has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! } Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Draft Okay, I've started work on the MOS draft again, but I also really need to get off my bum and work on selling my old textbooks and aggressively pursuing a job, so it would be nice if you could work on it too. Cheers! Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Agumon, Falcomon, Crowmon, Kudamon We've got to come up with a better naming schema than (Original) and (New), but I can't think of anything else. We can't use (Data Squad), because they're species too. Is there any real difference besides color? Except for Kudamon and Falcomon, there isn't a major color difference, and Falcomon is more like (Bird) and (Ninja). Do you know if the Japanese versions have a naming difference at all? If nothing else works, then I think (Old) might be better than (Original), just because its shorter and the same length as "New". Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Do you just want to go with (Original) and (Subspecies), then? They would both have some basis in official material, and would be about the same length, which would look good aesthetically. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::On a related note - starting with rare Digimon, I've been going through trying to perfect some of the species articles (Relemon, Puttimon, Arkadimon (Rookie), and Zurumon) with information from Digimon Channel, and all available info on their appearances. However, I am having trouble verifying some info (as noted on the talk pages), and it might be cool if we could have information on how the Digimon were designed (most of them would be by the official artists, and so not need to be mentioned, but I know there's a lot that were designed or named as part of fan contests). It would also be really cool if we could work together on doing these, because if done properly they're basically going to be summaries of the entire franchise. ::Going on from there - do we want to set up a "WikiProject" like bulbapedia does? Something for what we do - the "Copyedit"/"Species"/"Splitting"/"Cleanup" project. Or is what we do not really specialized at all, and pretty much what's supposed to be done anyway? Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Card blurbs Discussion at User_talk:Ned_Scott#Card_blurbsNot even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Todo list Please join the discussion at User talk:Ned Scott#Todo list. Manga naming scheme Do you mean as in screenshot/scan, or as in official design art? If we're going for official designs, the abbreviation of the manga should be fine (v, c, d, n). So, "Image:AeroVeedramon v.jpg" That way, we could have all the different representations of AeroVeedramon, without all the weird numbering and such. If it's just a full or partial page scan, I would think that we could do something like this: "V-45_01_1" For the first scan uploaded of V-Tamer Chapter 24, page 01. Obviously, we don't want to have too many full page scans, as that's about the one thing we put on this wiki that could be considered truly infringing. Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 01:57, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm. Well, we can go both ways with those. If we have the official bio cards for it (apparently, Gon doesn't have one), we could title it as the first, but if we're going for a pure screenshot (like Gon's), we could go for the second.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 15:50, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Reliability 誠実 【せいじつ】 (adj-na,n) sincere; honest; faithful; It's a correct translation, though the meaning does point more towards the reliable side, than the pure side. Ex: "He paid all his debts, which is the proof of his honesty. " Both translations are correct, but they imply that someone is honest in their promises, not just honest and sincere overall, which is what Mimi's means. I think I left "Faith" in there, but just removed the bit about how it was "incorrect" - it is completely correct to the intended meaning, it's just that it currently has been misrepresented as "groundless belief" by people with an axe to grind, and it actually is meant to mean "continued loyalty to something already proven".Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 16:31, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes I've been working on a replacement template for the Digimon Infoboxes that would automatically categorize Digimon by the inputs to their infobox. There is a little bit more work needed to finish it, which requires coding I'm not sure how to do (so we probably need Ned Scott). The only other problem I can think of with it is that, if multiple infoboxes are on one page, it would categorize them all under the page's name - this might not be a problem, but then again, we might want specific differentiation. If there is a way to categorize a page under a specific name (not just how it's alphabetized, but how it's truly displayed), then that would work. Otherwise, we'd still have to use the old method for multiple form species pages. This template would also only be used with the species articles, and not with character ones. (Though a character version would only require the removal of the category coding). Once we can get this template working, however, I think it would be best to replace the current one with this version.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 03:53, 15 October 2008 (UTC) And we're off! Please go to User talk:Ned Scott#Reply.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 21:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've uploaded a zip file of all the available english card scans on megaupload here. I've also started on a main page for the Card Wiki, but I really have no idea how it should look. If we can, it would be a good idea to have a different sidebar, or if not, list the card series as a table of contents on the page itself. The categories I started with the Agumon cards should also have links somewhere. The guidelines for the card wiki are going to be pretty simple - we just need to summarize the agreement with Cyberdramon, and point to the different card infobox templates. It will be much simpler than the overall MoS draft we've yet to finish.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 17:16, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Todo The Card Wiki isn't really our biggest priority right now - it's basically just stress-relieving for me, which is why I've been working on it so much. Don't worry about it. I think the biggest tasks right now are to finish the MoS draft, and go through dealing with mis-aimed or uncategorized redirects, basic cleanup of orphaned/broken pages (using the special pages links), and images. Part of cleaning up the redirects would be to ensure that whatever they point to is actually there, so we need to go through and make sure that the various X and other variation Digimon are all there. We also need to try to get the remade infobox running, or figure out what whether we want to use it at all. Finally, we need to deal with the newly made character pages or other near-stub articles that should be filled out. The Card game articles especially should get some information on how to play, for example.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:40, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, speaking of the Card Wiki, do we want to add the necessary aspects of it to the MoS draft? Furthermore, I believe we should add something about how to name the different sort of images. Like cards, characters (do we even have a standardised variation for the human ones?), shots for the episode guides, items, cuts from the manga, etc. :And do anyone of us know anyone who knows all (or most) of the rules of the Japanese variation of the game? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 17:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) D-Cyber By the way, the RAWs you're looking for are going to be in Chinese. I mean, if you know a good online Chinese dictionary, never mind.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that a bit of it was a reference to the anime (Angem,on & Angewomon together, Wizardmon holding Gatomon), but I didn't think to check every one. Wow.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) what? i didn't edit his page. he went onto my acc and edited it himself. do you think i have what it takes to be an admin? pLEASE bLOCK please block wikiguy123 and ventress112 because they're going on my account, changing my page, saying bad things on my talk page and I think their sockpuppeting(they're on 1 computer), thank you. :I haven't noticed any real problems in the recent changes, since apparently you had already reverted them, Lanate. Could either of you point me to what happened so I can see if I can help?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) D0|\|t PH34R D REAPER! The only difference between it and the Digimon Infobox is that I trimmed unneeded categories (so no problem there), changed "Level" to "Level equivalent" and "(type) Digimon" to "(type) Agent". I don't remember if NEO and such have level equivalent, but if they do, no problem there. For the Agent bit, though, I need that to be Agent for the D-Reaper infoboxes. If you can modify it to use a switch for that, then sure (but then, we might as well just use that Switch on all infoboxes, and just have the default be "(type) Digimon". But basically, go ahead. As long as the infoboxes on the Reaper page can be made to say "(type) Agent", then you're free to do what you want to add functionality to the template. Thanks for asking, though.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Species I'm not exactly sure what you're asking, but I don't see any problem with making Category:Digimon species, if that's what you mean.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Gomamon Yes please. Any of them that you don't already have from Vamdemon, please backup. If you could collect them in a zip file, upload them to Megaupload, and place a link on the main card page like I did for the English cards, so much the better.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I didn't do any more work than you did; all of those names were already there when I copied the files. Besides, it's not like we're keeping them, in the end. ::Oh, wait. Searching through them is going to be a pain, isn't it? Erg. Well, if you post the download, I can try renaming a set to be searchable. On the other hand, we could always just upload them all one at a time, instead of renaming them. We'll figure something out.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Infobox I've modified the infobox so that you don't have to add to the katakana bit.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:33, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Images I guess we could say that Bandai images are preferable for the species articles, as they're the most up to date, and don't represent specific characters.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Black Digimon Okay, so let me sort this out: Digimon Rumble Arena: * BlackAgumon * BlackGreymon * BlackWarGreymon * BlackGabumon * BlackGarurumon * BlackMetalGarurumon * BlackGuilmon * BlackGrowlmon * ChaosGallantmon The Agumon and Gabumon lines are said to be virus-evolved versions of their normal forms, so I think it's the same situation we had for WarGreymon (Black) and BlackWarGreymon. Maybe we could note the name change in the article? Digimon Championship was faithful to the cards, which works. Digimon World 3 has a Seraphimon (Black) as a BlackSeraphimon and Imperialdramon (Black) as BlackImperialdramon. Personally, I would include BlackSeraphimon and ShadowSeraphimon together, since they are supposed to have the same name in the original material, and then cover the differences within the section. However, they are pretty different in nature, and we differentiate between the two Deathmon's, so...I don't know. Digimon Story created a new Digimon named BlackAgumon. Wait, can you get that BlackAgumon in Story? Is it's profile about it being a virus version, does it have the same attacks? The Digimon Channel stuff seems to identify Digimon by colors, so if we have an official source using the (Black) name, then we should go with that. If we don't, (Virus) should be preferable, in my opinion. Personally, I don't want to go the route of DMA, where every minor design change results in a new article, stranding all the info. I think that as long as the Digimon aren't clearly differentiated in cases like this, we should assume it's just an alternate name - so BlackGabumon, Gabumon (Black), and Gabumon (Virus) would be the same thing (I think - did Rumble Arena actually give them unique attacks, etc.?)Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:57, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Do we want to separate BlackWarGreymon from WarGreymon's article, then?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Except for when it's more than a recolor, like Seraphimon, I think we can run with that - if either the English or the Japanese calls it "Black-", we split it and just have the exact situation explained in the header. However, I wouldn't do this with all Virus and other color Digimon - Black ones are the only ones who fiddle with the system like this, and I think it should be safe to only make an exception in this case.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Translations We translate the movie titles, so can we please translate the CD drama's as well? * Digimon Adventure 02: Original story, Summer 2003nen -Haru- * Natsu e no Tobira * Michi e no Armor Shinka ?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) CD Dramas Hiya, both The Road to Armor Evolution and The Door to Summer say they are the 2nd in the Digimon Adventure 02 continuity.. i guess that's an error? Anyways, thanks for the work on the CD dramas so far. --Rad140 18:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Images on User page Hi, Lanate! I just checked out your pretty cool user page and I was just wondering how you get pictures on your user page because I don't know how to do it. Please reply on my talk page, please. :) Have a good day! :D From: CrestOfLove Adding A Picture How do i add a picture for the blue card article WildGoal 21:46, 30 March 2009 (UTC)WildGoal Welcome message... Is it possible to add a mention about the forum or something similar in the default welcome message to new editors? I don't want the forum to become stagnant, and most of the contributors are the same people. It would also be a way to get new users to introduce themselves, build a better sense of commmunity, yadda yadda yadda... --Rad140 02:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Opinions needed I need opinions on one of my crazy ideas here --Rad140 20:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Digimon World 3 Ooh, there's a huge part of me which wants to do some citing for Digimon World 3 even though it's not really DW:EVOLVE compatible. I mean, there's digivolution lines I believe are clearly intended for the Digimon; like Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon and Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon which are obtained by leveling up just the Rookie. But they're not storyline; only the Rookie >> Ultimate are. :/ Arrgh, but it'd be so nice for Monmon > Hookmon > Armormon > Cannondramon as well as Kotemon > Dinohumon > Kyukimon > GuardiAngemon as well as Bearmon > Grizzmon > GrapLeomon > Marsmon. I might make an argument about parallel lines = proof, but that's for another time. Lanate (talk) 21:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Venmon What do we want to do about ? I've dealt with all the ones that are straightforward deletes or redirects, but should we do anything about all the redirects made from the various off-the-wall possibly synonyms and mispellings people could use? I mean, it just feels messy to me, but I can see how some of them might be searched for. Some others, though, like Digidex - just don't make sense to me. What's the basis for that term?Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 04:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Music Videos Question. Do you think it will be better to put the music videos in categories and then link to the categories or organise the music videos into the articles? (Like putting the videos of a set of perhaps Takeru's Best Partner songs into one article?) - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 09:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I already put in the links on the video page itself. You think I should put the actual lyrics and translations themselves on the page and then just credit the source? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 10:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the idea... I think I know what to do now. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 10:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::What kind of categories exactly? Are those that I have already created sufficient or should I create categories for the respective albums as well? And do you think that maybe adding a Lyrics page for... say, all the lyrics in a specific season and then linking to this page instead would be better? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 07:45, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the warm welcome. I'll try and expand the Digimon Adventure articales that are stubbed as much as I can. Nothing worse than an uninformative wiki ;) x user: Silverfang7 Thanks for the welcome, I'm the user that contributed minutes ago in the page of the fanmade digimon Vegatexmon which by the way was created by a friend of mine, my ip address is 201.173.117.251 and I got your message ^^ A reason why I edited the attacks of Vegatexmon was at request of its creator since they were wrong, mostly the second one around 4 hours ago or so, some smart joker changed the description of the attack putting that what the attack consists in was about that Vegatexmon does some kind of thing of the err... hentaish thing to the oponent with his mouth if you get my drift o.o So I corrected it before anyone else could see it and mostly because I know Digimon Wikia stays on the for all ages content ^^ user: Lord Patamon Glorious CHAOS! I do love me some D-Reaper.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 14:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Demon Lord Doesn't the game call Shadowlord Mode "Cho-Mao"?Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 07:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, why are we considering all Armor forms canon now? I think I remember us saying something about this, I just forget details.Glorious CHAOS! 18:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) hi Thanks for the welcome i guess Um,hi,i'm the person who made Noliamon.I can't seem to create an account.Can you help plz? 19:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) This isn't appropriate I've notice that twice now someone who uses the ip address 124.181.103.73 has vandalised pages with x-rated content. Is there anything you can do about this, as I understand you're admin. I'm sorry I'm sorry I've acted this way. I just wanted to show people that the admin don't rule the wikis, but it got out of hand. I'm sorry please block this account, hell you have to I've deleted blog entries by now and I just cursed. Thanks, man I'm still kind of nervous over the right edit etiquette. But hey, that info on the page I edited out was redundant. ;) How do you add a photo? Please explain! Please could you tell me what happened to Tikimon and i have started placing my own creations in Fan digimon area. Noliamon Hi,um i need help with creating my account.I can't seem to register.Can you help me(I made the Noliamon page)? 04:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC) One-way Digivolution lines. In some cases, such as Darktyrannomon to Skullgreymon, it says that Darktyrannomon digivolves to Skullgreymon on the Darktyrannomon page but on the Skullgreymon page it doesn't list Darktyrannomon in the Digvolves From section. Is it okay to fix this? Omnimon456 Savers With other Digimon in odd naming situations, we base it on similar situations, so I'd go with the canon (2006 anime) that we used with Agumon across the board. I really wish we could just call it Savers or Data Squad, but oh well.Glorious CHAOS! 18:05, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Niko Moura You speaks portuguese? Cause i'm brazilian... Niko Moura 01:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Much appreciated I much appreciate the welcome, but I suspect it's automated because, er, you thanked me for creating my user page? But yeah, thanks. I have plenty of Wikipedia experience anyway, though, so I don't have any questions yet. x42bn6 (Talk ) 21:38, 29 May 2009 (UTC) i want to make a digimon table can you say to me howto make itWar greymon and Taichi 18:24, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am still not used to it. I have a really huge collection of them here. Even the japanese versions that the digipedia don't have. But yes I am willing to do it.